Sailormoon Solaris
by FireballHime
Summary: A spinoff of Janelle J's SM Neo from the awesome SM Trilogy. Please read and review.
1. Opening Theme Sailor Moon Solaris La Sol...

Opening Theme - La Soldier (2003 1 Chorus Version)

When the guitar strums, we see a picture of each Kingdom, first with the Golden Millennium with a golden light shining in front of it and twelve shadowed figures sitting in various places around the kingdom. then the Neo Silver Millennium with a silver light in front of it, and finally the Star Millennium with a blue light in front of it and four shadowed figures standing in the background. After the light dies away and reveals each of the princesses they began to run towards the camera, but abruptly stop and thrust their arms up into the air as three beams of light race to the sky.

"Kore I jo muri yo matenai wa…"

Shizuki stands on the balcony of the Palace, smiling as the moonlight shines down on her, dying away to reveal her as Trinitysailormoon.

"sure sure de o warasenaide…"

Aya is standing around, giving the view around her a curious look. A sheet of ice flies by and when it leaves, there is Trinitysailormercury posing with the Korinosensu in one hand, the other on her hip.

"anata no subete hoshii…"

Minako waves to the camera, laughing as she winks and bows, blowing a kiss to the camera. Golden smoke swirls about her body then disappears as Minako is revealed as Trinitysailorvenus, the Kinwa glowing on her finger.

"futari wo he date tasuraidoga…"

Utako is walking through a garden of flowers, picking one up to smell and then lets it go as it blows away and lands in her ponytail. She looks up and smiles as Trinitysailorjupiter, wielding the Ryuunome in one hand.

"harari suberi ochite atoha…"

Hitomi stands in the center of the Hikawa Jinja, a sad look on her face. She holds out her arms and the Shinka flare to life, covering her body in flames. She walks out of them and tosses her braid over her shoulder, now transformed to Trinitysailormars.

"arawa ni sare toshi…"

The four inner senshi stand around Trinitysailormoon who holds the ginzuishou in her hands.

"manaza shi ni se me rarete…"

Tomoe is walking down a darkened road, a fearful look on her face. A few shadows draw to her but a purple aura flares to life and changes her to Trinitysailorsaturn, Glaive in hand.

"kokoro ga suki koworu shinmade…"

Four figures jump down from high perches then step into the light, baring their talismans as they reveal themselves as Trinitysailoruranus, Trinitysailorneptune, Trinityplutoknight, and Trinitysailorcharon.

"Ikusen nen kuri ga ashita koi wa shinpi no tatakai ne…"

is seen dancing and laughing happily before stopping to clasp her hands together as a whirl of golden light surrounds her and transforms her to Trinitysailorsun, two misty faces behind her.

"anata kara no aino MoonLight…A bit te watashi wa kawatte yuku…"

stands under a starry sky in a local park, suddenly raising her hand as a blue light engulfs her, leaving behind Trinitysailorstar, the Four Star Senshi perched along the wall.

"ata yaka ni iime yaka ni La Soldier…"

The Inner and Outer Senshi gather, with Trinitysailormoon in the middle.

At the end, you seen each of the Senshi running towards one point. When they reach it, they stop and pose, twelve stars blinking overhead as the Sailor Moon Solaris logo appears.


	2. Prologue Sleepless Visions

**Sailormoon Solaris  
Prologue**

AN: Sailormoon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, and Kodansha, and all characters, plots of the Sailormoon Millennia Trilogy belong to Janelle J. All characters, plots, from BSSM Solaris belong to FireballHime. Thanks!

The night was quiet, velvety darkness stretching across the sky like a massive blanket for the planet. Barely a sound could be heard, except for the chirping of crickets outside, and the cries of various other animals awakening in the night, some piercing the night with their sweet calls. Inside the Tamashiino house, though, one person was not sleeping so quietly.

"Mmm..no..no..not again.." Karei muttered in her sleep, her face clearly showing her distress, contorted into a mixture of fear, pain, and anger. She whipped her head back and forth as images began to fill her head.

They had been coming over the past week or so, but only in the blurred sense. Before, s she hadn't been able to make sense out of any of them. _Damn visions, she had thought, can't they just make it all clear when they come to me/ _Now here she was a mere week later and they were coming again, but this time these visions were becoming clearer.

...A crawling shadow creeping up towards a shining kingdom...A towering kingdom made of the purest gold lead by a woman with black hair and cruel looking blue eyes, twelve colored stars blinking above her head and a staff of gold in her hands...then Crystal Tokyo against a blue sky stained with violet...

Then the flashing pictures stopped and changed to a calmer looking scene. Karei was standing in the middle of a grassy field, trees surrounding her on all sides, waving in the slight breeze that was in this place. Not a trace of any other human life, besides herself, could be seen. She glanced down at her feet and noticed a small white daisy sticking out of the ground. One speck of a companion, if a flower could be called that. A hand reached out to brush fingertips against the soft petals, but just as she was about to, the flower began to shine with a prismatic light.

It grew until it took on the shape of a being made of the same rainbow light, the colors bleeding over its clothes and back again. Karei couldn't tell if it was male or female, but she watched anyway with a careful eye. This wasn't a threatening thing, more or like it had been waiting for someone to come and visit it. Its form shifted and she realized that it was an arm that was raising up, a finger pointing at her and a voice that was neutral but carried with it an authoritative tone.

_"Daughter of the Fire Star, listen well, for I come bearing a prophecy! The Time of Change is coming, and all must be prepared. Celestial Stars have woken from their long slumber, called by the one who is trailed by a Golden Shadow. They weave their way 'round this Sacred Star, causing Chaos in their footsteps. Greedy hands gather the power, the one who is trailed by a Golden Shadow holds the Key to destruction, its jewels will be the sirens that shall scream for death before the end. Break not the Line, and awaken those who will fight! Delay and Death will be your reward, either by the Golden Shadow or by Silence itself!"_

And then the shining figure began to shrink, loosing all form as it turned back into the white daisy that it had been born from. Karei stood there staring at the flower, her body shaking under the information that she had received. The flower began to wilt and die, its purpose completed. The whole land dissolved into a shower of sparks, covering the land in light as she was pulled out of the dream and back into reality. Karei sat up in bed with a gasp, her dark hair matted to the sides of her face, panting heavily. She blinked a few times before looking over to her husband to see if he had woken up at all. Thankfully he hadn't. She sat there and composed herself for a minute before tossing the covers back and crawled out of bed slowly, making her way over to her dresser top where her henshin pen and the Shinka sat. The light from the Moon outside was streaming in through the open windows and shined on the bracelets, giving them a silvery white glow.

"We are never given any time to enjoy peace. The blood of Senshi runs through the chosen, swifter than the wind and for that evil forces will seek us out, attempting to usurp our peaceful lives." Karei wondered aloud, shutting her eyes briefly. Things seemed to be going well, her music career was going all right, and Hitomi was growing up as well as could be expected. She had hoped that after the defeat of Solana, things would be peaceful, that the Senshi could all lead normal lives...but now…a voice inside of her was saying that it was time.

Time to awaken those who would save this world.


	3. Act One Beginnings

Act One – Beginnings  
  
Utako picked the brush up off of the small nightstand next to her bed and brought it up to comb through her green hair, which was down from its traditional ponytail at the moment. She dropped the hairbrush from her hand back onto the nightstand where it originally was and picked up the rose shaped hairclip sitting idly there, fitting it into her hair in a neat ponytail before dropping her hands and turning her head up to face the small mirror that sat on the nightstand, giving her reflection a smile and a wink before turning away and heading out of her room to eat breakfast.  
  
She glanced at the slightly open doors of her sisters rooms as she passed them by, wondering if they had already gone downstairs to eat breakfast already. There wasn't a peep or some sort of noise from either of the rooms, so Utako took that as a sign that they were already in the kitchen, enjoying breakfast. As she neared the kitchen, she could hear her sisters talking with each other over something Utako couldn't make out at all.  
  
"What are you reading anyway Tomoe?" Aya asked curiously, leaning over to peek at what her younger sister had in her lap. It looked like the newest issue of Star Moon and the current pictures on the page depicted a woman with odangos and a intricate looking scepter in her hand attacking a mass of shadows that were advancing upon her.  
  
"It's the Tau Ceti arc, Aya." Tomoe said, closing the magazine so she could finish the rest of her orange juice that was in front of her. She set her empty glass down and looked up just as Utako walked in and sat down, grabbing at a banana from the small bowl on the table.  
  
"I like the Sun Queen arc myself." Utako responded, grinning broadly, peeling at the banana in her hand and taking a bite. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes, thinking about the math test she had today in school. It wasn't exactly her best subject, that was more Aya's really. She threw away her banana peel and scooted her chair away from the table, slipping her shoes on and grabbing her backpack for school, waiting for her other sisters to join her. They came shortly after, backpacks in hand, bidding goodbye to their parents, Ryuu and Kasumi.  
  
"Have a good day you three." Ryuu told them softly, waving to them as they headed out the front door, watching the door close quietly afterwards. He stood there in silent thought for a while, before the sharp shrill ring of the phone interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi Karei...what's wrong? Yes we're free right now, we can come...ok we'll meet you there. Bye." Kasumi hung up the phone, running a hand through her short blue hair before turning to Ryuu, a serious expression on her face.  
  
"What is it?" He questioned, looking at Kasumi pointedly, trying to gage her facial expressions as to what the whole conversation was about.  
  
"We need to meet Karei up at the Hikawa Jinja as soon as possible." Kasumi bit her lip, her face growing serious. "She didn't say why, just that we need to be there. The others will be there too."  
  
Ryuu nodded his head and headed out the door with Kasumi, silently wondering what Karei would want with all of them.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inside a dark, circular room, flames flickered and danced on tall golden torches, seeming to change from gold to orange-red and back again with each passing second, never really settling on one color or the other. There were twelve of them situated around the circular room, casting shadows everywhere, giving the place a bit of a creepy and cold feeling. There were several open gaps in the back walls, with ancient looking symbols written above the doors and on the sides.  
  
In the center of this room sat a throne made out of the purest gold, and etched with several flaring designs, giving it that regal appearance. Upon this throne sat a tall figure clothed in swirling gold robes that covered over the feet. Hands were pale and rested upon the arms of the throne quietly. Set in a pale face were two piercing azure blue eyes and red lips set into a constant scowl. And on top of her head were two round odangos with black trails of hair coming from them.  
  
A hand raised upwards, close to her face as a golden hand mirror shimmered into existence. She clutched the handle tightly in that hand and watched with narrowed eyes the images that wavered into existence on the mirror's surface. Her gaze grew colder as she watched them flash by, one by one in succession. When the last one flashed by, her scowl turned into a cold, malicious grin and she let the mirror fade away in a shower of golden sparks before leaning back into her throne.  
  
"Soon, I shall have my revenge for what she did. I shall destroy the Line of the Lesser Woman once and for all, then take what is rightfully mine and what should have been all along."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The Neo Senshi gathered outside of the Hikawa Jinja later that day, sitting around the front in random place, each with a worried and uneasy expression on their faces. The winds gently blew through the trees, making a sort of eerie howling sound that made a few of them look up in panic.  
  
"Glad you all could make it." Karei quietly said to them all as she strolled out through the open front doorway of the temple, standing there with her hands clasped in front of her, nervously twisting them around each other. A few of them turned their heads as she came to sit down by the empty spot next to Yoake, her expression still dark and nervous as she sat there. "So what is it Karei?" Yoake gently asked, not wanting to startle the woman anymore than she already looked to be. Karei took a deep breath before speaking to the group assembled.  
  
"I had a vision yesterday."  
  
Gasps erupted from the group as they heard the news from Karei, eyes growing wide as they looked at her.  
  
"What was it about?" Aiko question curiously, shifting a bit nervously on her feet. She'd left the Academy in the middle of the day, letting a temporary official take over until she returned. Karei let out another sigh as she shut her eyes and recited the prophecy that was given to her by the shining figure.  
  
"It said '12 Stars rise into the Night, heralded by the coming of the Golden Sun. Shadows will blanket the land before the Light has won. Only when the Three unite, will the Truth be seen and Shadows banished.' "  
  
People shifted and moved around as they let this prophecy linger in their minds. No one was really sure what to say or how to say it. Karei opened her eyes after a few moments, violet eyes full of worry and fear but the knowledge deep down what must be done.  
  
"It looks like we will have to awaken the next Line of senshi to combat this evil force, I'm afraid." Yoake said, a note of sadness in her voice. It wasn't fair really that their children should have to take up their powers and fight, they should have been able to lead normal lives for a long while. But the Lines must continue lest the balance of things be thrown into Chaos.  
  
The others seemed to nod at this, their expressions glum and sorrowful, each knowing what was at stake here and what had to be done to ensure the safety and peace of this world. 


	4. Act Two Into The Moonlight

Act Two – Into The Moonlight  
  
Shizuki yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open as she listened to her father, King Trent, talk about business relating to the Moon. Her mother's Advisor, Diana, sat in her lap intently listening to Trent talk.  
  
"Shizuki please pay attention, this is important." Trent told her, letting out a sigh before going back to what he was talking about, moving his hands over a map of the Known Universe, pointing out several locations. Shizuki gave a small yawn, then her eyes unwillingly shut, throwing her into a light sleep.  
  
She found herself standing in the center of a pitch black room, where no light seemed to penetrate at all. The aura around her seemed to dim and be swallowed by the surrounding darkness.  
  
"Hello?" Shizuki called out softly, her voice echoing and shaking a little as she said it. It caught her a bit off guard but she paid it no mind, only wanting to find out where she was exactly. Her head would swivel around, peach streamers flying out around her head as she tried to examine these dark surroundings. Shivers would run up her spine as she thought she felt eyes watching her stand here, watching her every move.  
  
"You can't escape, little bird." A musical, mocking voice called out in the darkness causing a cold chill to run down her spine again. Fast approaching footsteps began to ring out through the darkness and Shizuki began to run quickly away from the sound of the voice, fear clutching at her heart in an icy grip.  
  
But the more she ran, the more the voice and the footsteps followed her, taunting her.  
  
"Run, run. But you won't get far.."  
  
Shizuki whimpered and ran faster, holding up the edges of her gown so she wouldn't trip. Then hands reached out from the darkness and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around to face the figure that had a hold on her. Shizuki's blue eyes went wide and she began to scream at the top of her lungs..  
  
"Shizuki!" A deep voice shouted, shaking at her shoulders. Her eyes blinked open as she stopped screaming, sitting up in her chair abruptly. She turned her head up to look at King Trent, giving him a sad but tired look.  
  
"I'm sorry father. I...had a bad dream."  
  
Trent nodded at her, though his face still held a look of worry for his daughter. The sound of her scream had nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. He silently wondered what would make her scream so or what had scared her.  
  
"Take a break Shizuki, and go for a walk. I think that'll help clear your head a little." She seemed to agree with that and pushed herself away from the table, sliding out of her chair and making her way out of the room in a swish of skirts, face still pale from her dream.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Tomoe sat hunched over her desk, pen scribbling and moving over a sheet of paper. She let out a sigh as she worked with her history notes, dropping her pen after a while to give her hand a rest from the continuous writing. Dropping her hand, her violet eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror for a minute. Long black hair that fell to her thighs, that was at the moment down and spilled behind her back. Violet eyes set into a small pale face.  
  
A brief smile touched itself on her lips before disappearing as she saw a violet mist begin to form in her mirror, swirling and roiling before her eyes, getting bigger and bigger before the clouds filled her mirror looking more like storm clouds but without the lightning. And to her surprise, a figure began to emerge, who was dressed in the fuku of one of the legendary Senshi and carried a long bladed weapon that looked deadly and mysterious at the same time. Her features were pale like Tomoe's, and her eyes were cold like shards of amethyst jewels in her face.  
  
"Sailor..saturn?" Tomoe whispered softly, reaching a hand to the mirror almost by instinct. It was as if some outside force was guiding her hand forward. The mirror Saturn smiled an almost cruel smile but mixed with some sadness as she reached the same hand forward, only this one had the glowing symbol of a lavender hexagram shining on her palm.  
  
"Yes." Saturn told her softly, a small frown appearing on her face as she shook her head. Time was of the essence, and she had to hurry if things were to proceed along in the right direction. "But, my dear, you must listen to me and listen well." The apparition paused before speaking again. "Past occurrences are rising up again, an enemy long thought gone is going to rise up once more. Lost stars will shine again and try to attack the Light of the Moon. You must take up the power and fight alongside the others!"  
  
The translucent Saturn's face turned into a stern look as she extended the hand that still had the glowing hexacle on it. A locket appeared above it, trimmed in gold with a violet center and the symbol of Saturn in the middle in gold. Two pairs of overlapping white wings sat on either side of the locket. It floated off of her hand and out through the mirror to land in the other hand of Tomoe's. Tomoe looked down at it as it began to glow with a soft light, filling her with a warm energy. A burning sensation placed itself on her forehead then and she looked up to Saturn, her other free hand coming to rest on the mirror softly.  
  
"Use it well, and good luck my dear." Saturn said with a sad smile as she touched her emblazoned hand to Tomoe's own bare one, wincing as Tomoe screamed as the symbol burned itself onto her hand. After it was done, Tomoe slumped down onto her desk, eyes shutting tight. Saturn took her Glaive and passed it over her body as it glowed violet, then she disappeared without a sound.  
  
~~~~ *** ~~~~  
  
"Bye Chiharu!" Minako's cheerful voice called out as she waved to her friend, blue eyes dancing happily before she turned and walked quickly to her house, pushing the door open with one hand and stepped into the darkened house, which struck Minako as odd. The lights were usually on during the day and her mom was in her bedroom working on paper work for Shin Mugen Gakuen, or in the kitchen at the dinner table.  
  
"Mom?" She cautiously called out, peeking around the corner into the long hallway carefully, eyeing the shadows that lingered there, half expecting something to jump out at her if she moved. The door to her mother's room was open and Minako could have sworn there was a soft orange colored glow coming from the door so she ran to it, pushing the door open quickly to find her mother Aiko sitting there at the edge of the bed quietly. The orange glow subsided as Aiko looked up from what she was staring at in her hands, the symbol of Venus fading too from her forehead.  
  
"Minako.." Aiko whispered softly, though it was tinged with sadness. She motioned her daughter to sit besides her. This was a hard choice for Aiko. She would have wanted Minako to live a normal life, but now it would be disrupted because of this. The Queen had told them all, upon hearing what Karei had to say, to awaken the next of the Line to combat whatever this evil was.  
  
"What is it, mom? What was that strange glow just a minute ago? Are you alright?" Minako rambled on, her fear bubbling at the surface and threatening to spill. She glanced at her mother with wide eyes, waiting for her to speak. Aiko looked down at the orange pen and the Kinwa in her hands before speaking.  
  
"Minako, you know I love you dearly and would do anything for you." Aiko paused briefly before continuing. "Do you remember the Neo Senshi from your history classes?" Minako nodded. "Well, I was one of them. Neosailorvenus to be exact." She paused once more, fighting back tears. "But the time has come for me to pass on my powers to you Minako. Do you accept the responsibility?"  
  
"Yes, I do..." Aiko nodded slowly at her and handed Minako the orange pen, and the Kinwa, laying them in her waiting hands hoping that things would turn out right.  
  
Minako turned the heavy looking golden ring around in her fingers, peering at the strange writing on the outside before slipping it on her finger, deciding to ask someone about it later. It did look nice on her, though. But when she picked up the bejeweled orange stick that Aiko gave to her, it suddenly changed into a gold trimmed locket with an orange center and the symbol of Venus emblazoned in gold in the middle. Two pairs of overlapping white wings sat on either side of the locket, one small pair on top of the larger ones. She stood up off of the bed with the locket in hand, words coming to her lips unbidden.  
  
"Venus Trinity Power, Make Up!" She held up the locket briefly before placing it over her chest as it began to swirl and glow with a soft orange light. The light expanded outwards around her body as she began to spin slowly, the Kinwa on her finger pulsing quickly. Golden hearts swirled by her, hiding her from view for a moment before disappearing in a shower of sparks leaving her fully transformed, as she posed with one hand on her hip, the other showing a V sign with her other hand. Trinitysailorvenus glanced down at herself now, eyes growing wide at the sight. Her boots, skirt, collar, glove bands, and choker were all orange. The front and back bows were a brilliant yellow with the back bow that stretched to her ankles, and her locket sitting in the center of the front one. Her choker had a yellow Venus symbol in the center, and her skirt had a yellow stripe at the very bottom. Earrings were golden hearts, her shoulder coverings were clear and hung down her arm. A gold tiara with an orange shaped star in the center completed the look. "Whoa. This is too weird."  
  
Aiko let out a soft gasp as a golden glow surrounded her, the last of her powers leaving to join Trinityvenus's, before she went a little pale.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Her voice was shaky as she looked up at Minako's worried face. "It happens to us all when we transfer our powers, I'll be fine in a bit. You should go to the palace, introduce yourself to the Princess." Trinityvenus nodded solemnly and dashed out of the room in a flurry of orange and yellow.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes watched as she ran, grinning maliciously as it followed her. 


	5. Act Three When The Storm Breaks

Act Three – When The Storm Breaks  
  
'Oh god, I hope I'm not late!' Minako cried out in her mind as she ran quickly down the street towards Shin Mugen Gakuen that was slowly rising in the distance. Her long blond ponytail fluttered behind her head like a flag as she rounded the corner and collided with a much taller figure causing her to stumble back and fall rather ungracefully onto her behind.  
  
"Hey, watch yourself there." A soft, but gentle voice said, offering a pale hand to help Minako to her feet. Minako took the hand and stood up then, proceeding to brush off her crimson and green school uniform before looking up into the face of the person who had helped her up. She was a pretty girl with long white hair bound up in a braid that hung to her ankles and pale blue eyes that gave her a sort of heavenly quality.  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks." Minako quickly said, her eyes darting around to make sure no one saw her clumsy misgivings. Thankfully no one did. A sharp series of rings caused her to jump sharply, almost dropping her books too, if she hadn't been careful.  
  
"The bell! I'm late!" She smiled at the girl who had helped her and waved before running off, leaving the girl to stand there with a calm look on her face, a few stray cherry blossoms floating around her.  
  
Utako's lungs burned as she sprinted around the track at Shin Mugen Gakuen, her other classmates racing by swiftly. A girl with short green hair and green eyes ran past her, waving her hand and smiling before running off ahead.  
  
'Young Jin Suk...nice girl...kind of brash sometimes, though.' She thought quietly then shook her head. 'I need to stop thinking so hard otherwise I'll lose my concentration and fall!'  
  
But sure enough, a few seconds later, she stumbled over a loose piece of gravel and fell forward towards the black top, into the arms of someone else just before she landed on the ground.  
  
"You ought to watch where your going, Morino." The voice sharply told her, then arms were lifting her up to a standing position again.  
  
"Yeah thanks." Utako trailed off as she looked up into the face of the person who had saved her from falling. Her eyes were a dark blue, a bit cold looking and her hair was up in a tightly done bun at the crown of her head.  
  
"You're welcome." And the girl ran off before Utako could even ask a name. She rolled her eyes and kept on running.   
  
Minako pushed through the doors at school, blowing a stray hair out of her eyes as she did, trying not to drop the books in her hand.  
  
"Honestly, I think teachers only exist just to give out tons of homework." She grumbled, shaking her head.  
  
"Heh, yeah. I think the same thing too sometimes." Another voice spoke as she walked by. Minako stopped and turned around to find a green haired girl sitting on a small bench smiling at her. "Rough day, Minako?"  
  
"Yes." She replied shortly, letting out a sigh as she walked over, sitting besides Utako and tossing her books on the empty spot on the bench. Utako sat up after fixing her shoes, running a hand through her thick ponytail before turning her focus to Minako's pouting face. Utako giggled a little.  
  
"You shouldn't make that kind of face, Minako. Doesn't suit you."  
  
"Yeah but it's how I feel." Minako curtly responded, resting her chin in the palms of her hands.  
  
"I think I can help you feel better with that." A soft voice said caustically, then began to laugh in the same tone. Both Minako and Utako stood up quickly from the bench, green and blue eyes darting about quickly. Minako's had instinctively went to her pocket, fingers grasping at her locket tightly.  
  
"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Minako shouted, though she was nervous inside. The voice laughed again, this time in a more cruel and mocking sort of tone. She turned her head and looked at a very scared looking Utako standing behind her, green eyes wide with fear.  
  
"What the hell is it?" Utako yelped, taking a few steps forward. Minako sighed slightly and swiveled on her feet, one hand still shoved into her pocket, grasped around her transformation locket.  
  
"I don't know! Just...go get help! Quickly!"  
  
"I'm not going to just leave you here to face whatever it is!" Utako barked, gesturing wildly with her hands. Minako sighed a bit in annoyance and swiveled back around on her feet so she was facing towards the brush again.  
  
She briefly heard Utako turn and run off in the other direction, leaving her to deal with whatever it was. Blue eyes darted around slowly, then caught sight of a rustle in the trees just as a wave of ice and water came rushing at her. Minako shrieked and dodged it, feeling the icy spray rush by, splattering against a nearby wall. She glared at the direction of the attack and pulled out her locket from the depths of her pocket, thrusting it high into the air.  
  
"Venus Trinity Power, Make Up!"  
  
Lights swirled and sparks flared before leaving Minako transformed as Trinitysailorvenus, the Kinwa on her right hand glowing with a fluid orange light. She took a few steps forward, and raised her hand that held the Kinwa, the golden light flaring brightly.  
  
"Golden Flare!"  
  
The light coalesced into a golden yellow-ish fireball which shot from Trinityvenus's hand and headed with frightening accuracy towards the spot in the brushes where the icy spray had emanated from. It hit, causing a bit of an explosion, and it flushed out the culprit who had attacked her earlier. It was a female, obviously, wearing the fuku of a Sailor Senshi, but this fuku was entirely black save for the dark blue collar and gray front and back bows that were embellished with the symbols of Gemini. The girl smirked at her, blue eyes flashing with malevolence, brushing back the blue strand of hair that hung by the right side of her face.  
  
"Silly child. What exactly were you aiming for? The shrubbery?" She chuckled, standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"There's nothing here for you Zodiac Senshi! Nothing that would concern you anymore!"  
  
"Hmph, I'm only here to kill you." Sailorgemini sneered and raised her hands again, ice and water swirling around her outstretched palms fiercely. "Frost Cascade!" The icy mixture shot forth heading for Trinityvenus with deadly precision. Venus raised her arm again quickly, remembering what her mother had taught her: never hesitate and always use your wits about you in battle.  
  
"Golden Flare!" She shouted once more, sending the fireball hurtling towards the attack, watching as the two met in mid-flight, the ice seeming to freeze the golden fireball solid and dropping it to the ground with a loud shatter. Gemini, however, would not let this little thing set her back. She leapt up into the air with an inhuman speed, jumping up and over her head to land behind Venus then jumped again landing on the bench that was nearby, flicking her wrists once more to send forth her attack.  
  
But something else interrupted her first.  
  
"Moonbeam Reverie!"  
  
A thick beam of white came hurtling from over Trinityvenus's left shoulder and struck Gemini in the side sending her flying from the bench, and landing on the grass just a few feet away. Gemini got up with a growl, clutching her bruised and bleeding side carefully, glancing towards the source of the attack  
  
"Who was that?!"  
  
"That was me!" The voice answered back as it stepped forward, drawing an involuntary gasp from Trinityvenus. "The pretty suited soldier, Trinitysailormoon!" She twirled her crescent topped rod and pointed the horns towards Gemini, a white light beginning to hum from between them. Gemini narrowed her blue eyes at the two of them and backed up a few steps.  
  
"You'll pay for this, you will. The Line of the Lesser Woman shall fall along with her Senshi and her Kingdom."  
  
Gemini pushed a palm over her front bow button and shimmered out of view, leaving behind nothing more than a few remaining sparkles which quickly disappeared. Trinityvenus sighed, taking a deep breath before de- henshining in a shower of gold before turning to Trinitymoon who also de- transformed in a swirl of white.  
  
"You're...the Princess! Princess Shizuki!" Minako stuttered, now just realizing that the crown princess was her rescuer and the person who stood besides her now. "Th-thank you for your help, Shizuki-sama. I am Seijitsu Minako, heir to the powers of Venus." Shizuki blushed and smiled, shaking her head a little.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Minako. But just call me Shizuki, if you will." Minako nodded with a smile and began to walk with the peach haired girl, talking briefly. It was when the conversation had lulled, did Shizuki think back to what her mother had told her earlier when she was given her brooch.  
  
"Take this Brooch, Shizuki. Inside of it is the Illusion Silver Crystal, one of the Three Treasures as you already know. You must take it and go defend the Earth against evil that may threaten us. There is a dark shadow coming, my dear, something big, something that will involve all of us in the end, testing our every move and deepest fear. You must be ready for that, Shizuki..."  
  
Shizuki sighed, hoping her mother was right about all of this. 


End file.
